


미안, 네 사탕 먹었어

by kplex12



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Holloween candy prank, I told my kids i ate there, Jungkook will be the only kid that might cuse, Kid Bangtan Boys, Kid Chou Tzuyu, Kid Jeon Jungkook, Kid Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kid Kim Yugyeom, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, Kid Lim Changkyun | I.M, Kid Oh Sehun, Kid Yoon Sanha, Parent Bae Joohyun | Irene, Parent Im Jaebum | JB, Parent Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Parent Kim Myungjun | MJ, Parent Kim Seokjin | Jin, Parent Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Parent Yoo Jeongyeon, Sorry Not Sorry, The other members may appear, They all love their kids, This is referenced from Jimmy Kimmel, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: What happens when these parents prank their kids and tell them that they ate their  holloween candy?





	미안, 네 사탕 먹었어

**Sanha**

 

"Jinwoo you ready"mj said to his husband who was holding the camera "yah," he said sitting on the couch looking at mj "hay kids get in here " mj called out very soon their 4 sons rushed into the living room "yes appa " eunwoo their oldest of the four said 

"so last night while you guys were sleeping daddy and I ate all of you guys candy ' mj said looking at his four kids. Very soon the four broke down crying "We're sorry " jinwoo said.

"that's so rwde ..."sanha the 2 year old said crying and rubbing his eye "that so..so rwde ' he said walking over to mj "that is rude ' mj said hugging sanha , "but it was good " Jinwoo said pointing the camera at sanha "I'm swper swper angry at you right now " Sanha said looking at the camera then crying into mj chest . 

 

 

**Yugyeom**

 

Jeabum had the camera pointed at his youngest "hay yugyeom " jaebum said the four-year-old had looked over to his dad who was holding a camera . "so last night me and appa were hungry so we ate some of your candy is that okay "he asked his son yugeom started to tear up a little bit "yes daddy" yugyeom

 

"would you like the rest of you candy, " he asked yugyeom had nodded after that jinyoung came and handed yugyeom his bucket with empty candy wrappers in it. Yugeom had pulled the rappers out and got mad.

"There are only rappers in here you turkey butthole, " he said looking at the camera then turning away.

 

**Yeri**

 

Yeri had sat on her mom's bed crying "mommy why did you have to eat " yeri said still crying irene had the camera on her nightstand pointed at the two of them . "sorry I was hungry ' Irene  looking at her five-year-old daughter 

"I don't like you no more, no more, " yeri said crying and rubbing her eye irene soon pulled out yeri's candy bag "baby it's just a prank"Yeir has looked into the bag to see all her candy in the bag she then looked at Irene

"well that wasn't very nice," she said crying irene quickly picked her up and hugged her. 

 

 

**Changkyun**

Shownu's five-year-old son, Son Changkyun  sat across from him looking at the camera that he was holding " so kyun last night while you and your brothers were sleeping me and papa eat all your Halloween candy" Shownu said 

Changkyun made a sad face before smiling " that's okay " he said 

 

Shownu smiled 'That's okay do you still love daddy '?

"Yes and next time ask I'll sure my candy with you and papa, "changkyun said 

 

**Sehun**

"So she daddy needs to tell you something, " suho said pointing the at him "what daddy,"sehun said smiling "well last night when you were sleeping I was getting hungry so I ate your Halloween candy while you were sleeping. Sehun expression soon changed once her head what his dad had said 

"I don't want to look at you right now, " he said crying as he started to walk 

 "you don't want to look at daddy 

"I don't want to look at you right now, "Sehun said again still crying and walking off to his room 

 

  **Chan**

 **"** So chan today, while you were at daycare daddy, got a little hungry and ate your candy, " Seungcheol said pointing the camera at his little toddler, chan had looked at his dad and took a deep breath  and looked into the camera 

"I'm not mad I'm not sad I'm just disappointed, "chan said trying hard not to cry 

"baby are you crying "

"No umm...my eyes are just leaking, "chan said whipping away his tears 

 

**Tzuyu**

"so chewie last night, while you and your sisters were a sleeping mommy, got hungry an ate your candy," Jeongyeon said pointing the camera at her daughter. Tzuyu stated to cry "that's okay mommy, " tzuyu said crying 

Tzuyu nodded her head then ran to jeongyeon to give her a hug " can I buy you ice cream to make it better " tzuyu stopped

crying at the mention of ice cream and nodded her head. 

 

**Jungkook**

Jin was stilling next to his husband namjoon while also holding a camera recording his three youngest sons " so last night me and daddy ate all  your halloween candy " Jin said. After he said that the youngest out of all his son broke down on his knees and began to cry and walk over to the couch

"WHY THE FUCK ' jungkook yelled before planting his face into a pillow crying 

"kookie you cant talk like that " jin said 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ,I hoped you liked it this all came from Jimmy Kimmel i told my kid that i ate their holloween candy and i thought it would be fun to turn it to a facfic with idols in a Family AU .
> 
> If you want me to do this again but with idols comment who the parent and kid would be and ill make another one also tell me how you felt about fanfic and which kid was you favorite out all 8 of them .


End file.
